


From the Start

by everlastingstars



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a one-shot that I had posted of AFF.

 

The blood trickles down his arms as he scrambles to get out of the basement. Bruises litter around his cheeks and jaw. Cuts are seen all over his arms, face, and his clothed body. His eyes are darting from left to right, trying to find a way out.

Breathing heavily, his eyes landed on the door that's in the corner. He gasps for air as he almost tripped over his own feet. However, he knows that this is not the time to rest nor to get a breath of air.

This is the time to get the hell out of this place.

His shaking hands grabbed ahold of the handle and turned. The door was unlocked and out he went. The adrenaline flooded his veins as he began to run. To run for his life-no many others as well.

Running down the cold hallway, his lungs are screaming for air as he takes in fast gulps of it. His only goal was to get out. The gray walls of the hallway and along with the sickly yellow light made him sick to his stomach.

This place was not a basement, it's a man-made hell.

Up ahead was a where the little twinkle of light shone. Where hatched door was seen on the top of the ladder in front of him. A ray of hope that the man hoped for. An exit was seen!

Quickly, he began to climb. Although his muscles are burning, he had to get out of here.

He had to get out of here. This phrase that the latter was chanting this whole time. Was pushing him over his limits, just so that he could escape.

He reaches his hands up to push open the latch. And with a groaning creak of metal, he manages to get it opened and with a surge of adrenaline, he pushes himself up. After he got out, he places the latch back on the hole.

Turning around he froze as he hears a click of a gun. He lets out a breath of air as he stares into the other's once warm chocolate brown eyes now turned ice cold. No...he couldn't let his feelings in. No...he can't!

He whispers with a slight tremor in his voice, "Go ahead."

The other pointed his gun towards the latter. He lets out a frustrated shout, "Why is it you? Why are you the one who betrays us? Tell me, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong bits his lip. Averting his eyes he trained them onto the floor. "We are opposites, you know? We are meant to be enemies. Moreover, I could never forgive your father for what he has done. For those he killed are lives. Lives of many people, Yunho..."

 

_We were never meant to be together._

 

Yunho lowers his guns and walks past Jaejoong. Trying to stop his voice from trembling he manages to breath out, "Get out. Get out and never come back." No matter what Jaejoong did, he could never kill him. He loved him too much.

Jaejoong's eyes widen, ' _Is he letting me go?_ '

"Get out NOW!" _'Get out now. Before I change my mind. Even though, it's my ultimate wish to be with you.'_

With a heavy heart, Jaejoong walks toward the front door of the house.

Thoughts glides past through his mind as he takes each step. What his objective was and what his objective is right now. He had always thought that after revenge, he would be happy. If justice was served, then he could finally lift off the burden.

 

_For that second of justice, he had hurt someone and also himself as well._

 

_For that second of revenge, in return all he got was nothing._

 

_For that love was not meant to happen._

 

Yunho closes his eyes in pain. He could never bring himself to harm the other. He couldn't.

 

Then a large "BANG!" resonated through the walls. It was as if time stopped in that second. As if it was in slow motion.

 

Yunho turns around and lets out a piercing cry.


End file.
